


À croquer

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Jashin Eris, One Shot, Possession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Eris commence son règne de chaos par le choix de son incarnation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À croquer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, _Jashin Eris_  
>  **Personnages:** Eris et Aizawa Erii  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG /K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami et de la Toei, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 04#05 « Offrande » pour 10_choix > (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Une pomme d’or est tombée du ciel, sur le chemin de la jeune Aizawa Erii. Ça lui semblait un étrange cadeau des dieux, c’était en fait un piège tendu à ce qu’elle pouvait abriter de curiosité et peut-être même de cupidité. Erii n’était pas aussi parfaite que tout le monde à l’Orphelinat des Étoiles semblait vouloir le croire, mais après tout, qui l’est vraiment ?  
En fait d’objet précieux, ce cadeau empoisonné transférait les âmes et l’énergie vitale. Elle la ramasse juste pour la voir de plus près et comprendre de quoi il s’agissait ; dès qu’elle l’eut en main, sans qu’elle en eut le choix, il fut fait sacrifice de son corps. 

Eris s’incarnait dans le premier corps qui passe à sa portée, de préférence féminin, mais s’il était passé un garçon elle l’aurait peut-être pris aussi. Il arrive à tous les dieux d’essayer une fois d’apparaître en femme, à toutes les déesses, en homme, juste pour voir ce que ça donne. L’éternité et le pouvoir absolu, ça donne parfois envie de voir comment les choses pourraient être différentes ; l’expérience plaît à certains, déplaît à d’autres ; d’autres encore ne regardent même pas la chair qu’ils empruntent et se présentent toujours comme bon leur semble. D’autres même préfèrent les animaux ou les formes incorporelles, mais au final, quand ils ont des projets importants dans le monde des humains, ils ont bel et bien besoin d’un corps de chair comme vaisseau à leur volonté et leurs pouvoirs. Le plus important est d’éviter trop de volonté dans le réceptacle choisi, qu’il ne soit pas susceptible de la rejeter. 

Eris s’appropria ce corps : c’était une excellente trouvaille, presque même trop appropriée pour ses idées de semer le chaos. Elle l’arrangea sans effort à ses goûts : elle était déjà jolie et facile à manier. Ça devait pourtant être un hasard total qui l’avait attirée à elle : où irait Eris si une destinée soigneusement ordonnée prenait le pas sur ses projets ?   
Le hasard ne faisait pas « bien » les choses mais Eris savait toujours tirer le meilleur parti du hasard. Cette Erii était agréable et aimée de tous : le triomphe d’Eris à pervertir ses qualités serait donc plus grand encore. Si un humain sans foi ni loi avide désordre s’était porté volontaire pour la servir, ç’aurait été trop facile, trop convenu… alors que forcer une petite demoiselle rangée, honnête, travailleuse, à semer la zizanie partout autour d’elle, en retournement total de qu’elle avait été – ou au moins semblé – jusqu’ici, ça, c’était un défi déjà plus intéressant. Les ambitions d’Eris étaient bien sûr bien plus grandes que juste cette petite guéguerre domestique, elle voulait porter le chaos au monde entier, mais tout petit bonus rencontré en chemin était bon à prendre !  
Erii trahit donc tous ses amis, entre entre ceux qui ne comprirent pas ce revirement soudain, ceux qui essayèrent de l’excuser – oh, le regard blessé de cette petite jeune fille brune ! - ceux qui coupèrent tous les ponts, ulcérés par son revirement, les disputes entre les différent camps ainsi créés réjouirent Eris. 

La déesse ne se souciait pas de savoir d’où venait son corps d’emprunt avant qu’elle la possède, et elle n’envisageait pas se demander ce qu’il adviendrait d’elle après sa possession puisqu’elle ne pensait pas pouvoir perdre son combat. Il n’était pas question d’être scellée à nouveau ! Elle voulait garder ce corps qu’elle avait fait sien : il lui apporterait bientôt le triomphe et elle le rejetterait pour un autre au gré de ses envies plus tard, sans état d’âme, sans attachement particulier. Elle écrasa tout simplement sa personnalité et son histoire, ne s’intéressant qu’au petit conflit autour de sa disparition, et encore, pas longtemps.   
C’était seulement un début ; bientôt, c’était la terre entière qui se verrait plongée dans le chaos où elle régnerait en maîtresse absolue ! Mais aurait-elle le moindre soupçon de reconnaissance pour l’instrument de sa résurrection ? Pas le moins du monde.


End file.
